


Spring Break in Miami!

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Series: Rugby Girls [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: A little sexy, A pool? obviously!, Bicycles, Bikinis, F/F, It's Miami, Just a short fun story, Latin music, Spring Break Vacation!, Tiny Airbnb on Lincoln Road?? yes!, We're talking beaches, babyyyy, we're talking dancing, we're talking drinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: So, the girls are friends with benefits now and what do friends do? They go on spring break together! Just a short little story in the Up and Under universe. They're figuring out the line between friends and girlfriends. Where else to do it, but on a beach!





	1. The Day Before

**Author's Note:**

> the second part of Up and Under. I said I'd keep it going! Don't know how frequently I'll update, but it's here!

“Alright,” Shaw said, shifting on the bed, “let’s say your…belly button is the down line-“

Root smirked. “I think I have another down line, Sameen.”

“Stop it.” Shaw squinted at her. “Your belly button is first down-“

“Usually, you’re the first down.”

Shaw rolled her eyes and dropped down onto the bed, giving up the conversation. “We should never have started having sex. You’ve become a monster. I’m exhausted.”

Root grinned and rolled onto her side. She threw her arm over Shaw’s stomach and curled up close. They were in Shaw’s bed, spending the night together before spring break. Root pressed her nose into Shaw’s neck, breathing in the smell of sweat.

It was almost two am, but they’d been up all night having sex and talking. Root loved it. The whole room smelled like them, no window to let air flow, and Root felt light-headed from the intimacy. The sheets they were laying on were damp from sweat and sex, and Root wasn’t sure they could ever be washed entirely clean. She didn’t really care.

Being in bed with Shaw felt like home. It was probably her sex-adled brain thinking that, but it was true. Root had never been more comfortable being naked than she was in bed with Shaw. It felt like she was someone new, just a body. Root kissed Shaw’s neck, running her hand down Shaw’s sticky side, and sighed.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “Tell me about football.”

Shaw didn’t respond and Root glanced up to see dark eyes squinting down at her. “Are you going to listen?”

Root shrugged, her bare chest brushing against Shaw’s arm. “Probably not, but you can talk anyway.”

“Thanks for your honesty,” she snorted.

It had been about a month since they started sleeping together, after their big fight in the stairwell and on the track. Root was officially loving college. She was back on the rugby team, she was getting straight As, and she was friends with Shaw again. For real, this time. Rolling on top of Shaw, Root put her hands on Shaw’s chest and rested her chin on them.

“Are you excited for our trip?” Root asked. “Our first trip as friends!”

Shaw wrapped her arms around Root’s back and rolled them over. “I think you’re getting heavier.”

Root raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“In a muscular way,” Shaw corrected herself. “I’m not calling you fat.”

“It sounded like you were.”

“I’m just saying that you’ve gained some muscle and when you lay on me like that, it can be a little hard to breathe.”

Laughing, Root wiggled her arms free from between them and lifted them above her head to rest on the pillow. “Rule number seven: no commenting on my weight.”

Shaw sighed and dropped her head onto Root’s collarbone. “So many rules! I know I wanted you to be open with me, but damn!”

Root just smiled and looked up at the ceiling. When they’d become friends again, Root had put some groundwork in place to keep herself from being hurt again. It had turned into a bit of a game. They’d set rules for each other and keep things from getting too weird. They were just friends with benefits and sometimes the line blurred into a relationship.

So far, it had been going well. Root practically lived at Shaw’s apartment. She’d do homework with everyone else, play video games with whoever was around, and then sleep in Shaw’s room. She was still going to her own apartment in the morning to change and get ready for class. Asking for a drawer might force Shaw to make another five rules.

Shaw started pressing kisses to her collarbone and Root closed her eyes. The sex was everything she’d dreamed of and more. Losing her virginity to Shaw had been wonderful. Root wouldn’t have wanted it to be any other way. And since then, it had only gotten better.

Shaw hummed into Root’s chest as she slid down to brush her lips over Root’s breasts. “Can you believe I used to care about my classes?”

Root laughed, dropping her head to the side so she could look down her nose at Shaw. “What do you care about now?”

“Sex, mostly,” Shaw answered bluntly, making Root laugh again. “Rugby. My six-pack. The boys, I guess. Grades are still in there, but way lower.”

“I’m glad I’ve made an impression.”

Shaw looked up at her from her place between Root’s breasts. “The scratches on my back say you’ve made many impressions.”

Root grinned. “I can’t help it if you’re good in bed, Sameen. That’s your problem.”

Taking Root’s nipple in her mouth, Shaw growled. Root hadn’t known how much she liked being topped. Oh, she could put in the work, but when Shaw looked at her with her deep, hungry eyes and put her hands on her, Root just went to pieces. If she could, she’d spend the rest of her life in bed with Shaw, naked and ready.

“Are we going to do it again?” Root asked, rising onto her elbows. “We have to get up in like six hours for our flight.”

Shaw let go of Root’s nipple with a pop. “You can sleep on the plane.”

“Yeah,” Root said, shrugging. “You’re right. Continue.”

Shaw snorted, but she nipped her way down Root’s stomach to her belly button. Root spread her legs, so Shaw had easier access. She wasn’t embarrassed at all. At this point, Shaw had seen every inch of her, licked every inch of her, and there wasn’t any reason for modesty. Shaw met her eyes as she lowered herself down.

Root watched as Shaw’s mouth closed around her and groaned. Shaw was really good at everything she did and this was no exception. The muscles in Root’s stomach clenched as Shaw licked her, already sensitive from her previous orgasms. She shifted her weight onto one elbow and reached the other down to tangle in Shaw’s loose hair.

This is what college was supposed to be about, Root thought, tugging on Shaw’s hair. It was about living your best life and having fun. Shaw pushed two fingers inside of her and Root knew that there was nothing in the world more fun than this. She let go of Shaw’s hair and flopped backwards.

Shaw’s fingers curled inside of her and she moaned. Her hands jumped to her breasts, squeezing them as Shaw’s mouth sucked. Root couldn’t imagine anyone else making her feel as good as Shaw did. She was forward to three more years of amazing sex and she couldn’t be more excited.

Shaw shifted and before Root could sit up, she was above her. Root stared up at Shaw, panting as Shaw’s fingers moved inside her. With her free hand, Shaw lifted Root’s leg, pushing her knee to her chest to get more access. Root grabbed Shaw’s jaw and yanked her down.

Root was panting too much to kiss well, but the feeling of Shaw’s lips sliding against hers made her moan. Shaw bit her lip until Root whimpered and then swiped her tongue across it before letting it go. She bent down to put her mouth against Root’s ear.

“You’re so hot,” Shaw breathed. “Do you think you can come again for me?”

Root nodded frantically, moaning in time to Shaw’s thrusts.

“You’re going to come again?” Shaw asked, adding a third finger. “I want you to say my name.”

“Sameen,” Root gasped, feeling her body start to melt. “Sameen.”

Shaw bit at Root’s earlobe. “That’s a good girl. If you want any sleep before the plane, then you need to finish.”

Root turned her head to press her face to Shaw’s. “May- Maybe you should make me.”

Growling, Shaw sat up, holding Root’s leg up with one hand and thrusting her other faster. Root clutched at the sheets, her body starting to shake. Shaw’s touch always felt so good and Root never wanted to finish. She wanted to live right on the edge for as long as possible, so Shaw would keep touching her, stay inside her.

Root gasped one last time and then came, back arching off the bed. Shaw didn’t take her hand out until Root started to breathe again, relaxing onto the bed. Laying with her eyes closed, Root covered her face with her hands, trying to slow her heart beat.

“Sixth time’s the charm,” Shaw chuckled. “I almost wish we didn’t have to get up so early, so we could keep going.”

Root moved her hands, so she could look at Shaw. “Were you always like this?”

“Like what?”

“Insatiable?”

Shaw gave her a small smile, sitting back and crossing her legs. “No. I usually kicked Tomas out as soon as he was done. I wasn’t really interested.”

“But you keep me around,” Root said, grinning. “You like me better.”

“Obviously,” Shaw grunted, rolling her eyes. “I wouldn’t let you spend the night if I wasn’t enjoying myself.”

“In that case,” Root said, sitting up, “it’s my turn.”

Shaw held her hands up. “I’m ok. Don’t worry about it.”

Root pouted. “I’m not worried about it. I want to touch you. I like touching you. Come here.”

“I’m actually…” Shaw scratched her nose awkwardly. “I’m actually really hungry.”

“What?” Root chuckled. “It’s three AM. We’re both naked. Are you going to put clothes on to go get food?”

“Go to bed, Root,” Shaw said instead of answering. “When you wake up, it’ll be time to get on a plane.”

Root eyed her suspiciously, but gave in. She really was tired and Shaw could do whatever she wanted. “Well give me a blanket, then.”

Rolling her eyes, Shaw scooted off the bed to pick up the blanket from where they’d tossed it off earlier. “I’m just going to make a sandwich. Don’t be so judgmental. I’m a growing girl.”

Root pulled the blanket over herself, getting comfortable in the middle of the bed. “You’re going to start growing out soon.”

“I’m adding a rule. No talking about my weight.”

“Hey!” Root protested. “I just made that rule!”

Shaw stuck her tongue out. “I’m stealing it.”

“Goodnight, Shaw.” Root yawned wide. “I’ll see you when I wake up.”

Crossing to her, Shaw pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. “Goodnight, Root. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to leave.”

“Miami,” Root tried to cheer. She was already drifting asleep. “Spring break.”

“Party,” Shaw replied in the same low voice. “Beaches.”

Root closed her eyes, smiling. She was really excited about their week long trip. She was just too tired right now to show it. Breathing in the smell of Sameen that permeated the room, Root closed her eyes and drifted off.


	2. On The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't expecting this!

Root stretched her arms over her head, reaching for the sky. The sun was warm above her and the ocean cool beneath her. She stomped her feet a few times over the incoming tide, and smiled as it splashed up onto her legs. The cool saltwater and hot sun was making her feel a little bit drunk; she wasn’t used to this much fresh air after living in New York for a while.

Turning around, she lifted a hand to shade her eyes and look at Shaw. Shaw was laying face down on a towel, her skin already looking tanner. Root was jealous and sure that she’d end up with a sunburn despite the strong SPF she’d put on. The tide splashed against her feet again and she started walking back to their spot.

It was their first day in Miami and Root was ready to move. There was no honking, screaming, or trash. People seemed to be friendlier than New York and they were surrounded by restaurants that looked and smelled amazing. Her feet sunk into the sand as she stepped up the small slope from the water to where people had laid their towels.

“Sameen!” she called as she got closer. “Wake up!”

Shaw didn’t answer, but she did roll over, sitting up with a frown. She blinked, squinting into the sun, and dug around in the sand for her sunglasses. Laughing, Root stopped beside her towel, looking down. Sameen stared up at her, sliding the glasses over her sleepy face.

“You’re going to get a sunburn,” Root laughed. “It’s not good to sleep on the beach.”

“It’s warm,” Shaw answered. “What do you expect?”

Dropping down on the ground beside Shaw, Root wrapped her arms around hot shoulders. “You’re like a lizard. You just need a hot place and you can sleep all day.”

Shaw half-heartedly pushed her away, hands lingering on Root’s bare arms. “My skin is a lot nicer than a lizard’s. You wouldn’t kiss a lizard.”

“You don’t know me,” Root laughed. She pressed a kiss to Shaw’s cheek. “There. I kissed a lizard.”

“That’s not a kiss.”

Shaw turned her head, pressing her lips to Root’s. They were warm from the sun, and Root leaned into Shaw, soaking up her heat. Strong arms wrapped around her, and Root sucked in air through her nose. She loved being close to Shaw like this. It always felt safe, and she always felt lucky.

Pulling away, Shaw raised her eyebrows. “Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Sam!” Root gasped, chuckling. She slapped Shaw’s shoulder. “That’s so mean! We’re on vacation! Spend time with me.”

“We spend so much time together, already!” Shaw whined, nose scrunching. “I don’t spend that much time with any of my other friends.”

“Well, you don’t have sex with any of your other friends, either.”

Shaw snorted. “That’s fair.” She sighed heavily, reaching to the side to pick up her bottle of water. “Fine. What do you want to do?”

“Let’s swim!” Root suggested. “You haven’t been in the water at all.”

Shaw ran her eyes over her. “You should put more sunscreen on. I think your last swim washed it away. You’re starting to get red.” She took a drink, her eyes lingering on Root’s stomach.

Lifting her arms, Root checked herself out. Her strong SPF usually worked, but she could see that her skin was a little pink. She’d definitely end up with a sunburn by the end of the week, but she didn’t want to get one on the very first day. The whole trip would be miserable.

She looked at Shaw, widening her eyes and sticking out her bottom lip. “Will you put it on me?”

“Wow,” Shaw grumbled, even as put her water bottle down. The puppy dog eyes always worked on her. “It’s like traveling with a child.”

Root dropped her pout, Shaw’s insult stinging a little bit. She was used to Shaw’s sarcasm now, but being called a child didn’t feel good. She watched Shaw dig through the large beach bag they’d brought. Shaw probably didn’t mean anything by the comment, Root told herself. It was just frustrating to have to beg her best friend for attention on their first trip together. 

She crossed her legs, resting her elbows on her knees and watched as Shaw turned back to her, scowling as she shook the sunscreen bottle. Her eyes flicked over Roots face.

“What?”

Root chewed on her bottom lip, trying to decide if it was worth bringing up. She was probably just being sensitive. They’d been fine for weeks now, and it seemed silly to start trouble. Shaw would think that she was just whiny, and get annoyed that Root was so needy.

“Root,” Shaw said, frowning, “what is it?”

“Can you not call me a child?” Root asked. “I just… don’t like that.”

Shaw shrugged. “Ok. New rule.”

“Sure,” Root sighed, shrugging. “I was trying to flirt, and you called me a child.” 

“I was just teasing you,” Shaw defended. “You’re just asking for a lot of attention right now.”

“Forget it,” Root mumbled, taking to sunscreen from Shaw. “Just go back to sleep. I just wanted you to touch me. I don’t need you to take care of me.”

She stretched her legs out in front of her and opened the bottle. Her good mood was gone now, and she felt silly. Maybe she’d been acting too much like they were girlfriends. Root didn’t think of Shaw like that; they were just best friends, but it might have been too much. She just wanted to be able to be affectionate and flirty in public without it being weird. It was hard to find the line sometimes.

She thought back to when Shaw was dating Tomas, and remembered how they always seemed angry in public. Shaw wasn’t really the PDA type. Root shouldn’t have pushed her. She just wanted to feel sexy, and have a hot girl rub sunscreen onto her back while they lay on a Miami beach. It was wrong to push her own fantasies onto Shaw.

“Hey,” Shaw said quietly. “I can hear you overthinking.”

Root squeezed some sunscreen into her hand, but only a drop landed on her skin before Shaw snatched the bottle away. Looking at her, Root couldn’t help but smile a little bit. Shaw looked uncertain, the furrow between her eyebrows wrinkled as she ran her eyes over Root’s face, trying to read her. By now, Root knew that that look meant she was trying to figure out how Root was feeling.

“I was just joking,” Shaw said, her eyes meeting Root’s. “I don’t think you’re a child and I won’t call you that again.” She smirked. “I’m more than happy to touch your body.”

Root’s smile grew, and she felt the tension drain from her body. “I thought you might be upset at the public affection.”

“I’m upset by all affection,” Shaw replied, rolling her eyes, “but I know that’s just what you’re like.”

“I’m not trying to be your girlfriend.”

Shaw chuckled, reaching out with her free hand to tug on a strand of Root’s hair. “Stop worrying. I’m not angry. Let me rub you all over and then we’ll go take a cold swim. You’ll need it. I have a good touch.”

Root laughed, her good mood coming back. “You’re okay.”

“Who’s teasing now?” Shaw gasped. She launched forward, dropping the bottle and grabbing Root’s shoulder, pushing her back. Swinging her leg over Root’s hips, she kept her trapped between strong things, grinning dangerously. “You don’t like the way I touch you?”

Root put her hands on Shaw’s hips, brushing her thumbs over bare skin. She pretended to think for a moment and then shrugged. “I guess you do ok.”

Shaw growled and dropped down, their bodies flush against each other. She slid her hands over Root’s bathing suit top, squeezing her breasts before running her hands down to hold Root’s waist. Even knowing how public the beach was, Root couldn’t help but groan. She could tease all she wanted, but Shaw’s hands always felt electric against her skin. She stretched her face up to kiss Shaw, but Shaw pulled away, licking her lips. 

“I don’t think my kisses are good enough for you. I mean, they’re just ok.”

Root rolled her eyes. She quickly lifted her hips, knocking Shaw to the side, and rolling them over. Grabbing Shaw’s wrists, she pinned them down in the sand above their towels. Shaw blinked up at her, mouth slightly open with surprise. 

“I’m not the nervous girl I was when we first met, Sameen,” Root growled, leaning close to Shaw’s face. “I know how to get what I want now.”

Shaw’s eyelashes fluttered and Root could feel her chest expand against her own as she took a deep breath. “Wow,” she breathed, “you’re- I didn’t know you’d gotten so strong.”

Root smiled, tightening her thighs around Shaw’s hips. Clearly, Shaw was turned on by Root's strength, surprised and impressed. Dipping down, Root brushed her lips over Shaw's, nipping with her teeth. She could feel Shaw's heart pounding and knew she'd have to do this again some place where they could go all the way. She lifted her face again, raising her eyebrows. 

“I work out without you, you know? I’m going to get super buff and find a hot girlfriend.”

Her eyes narrowing, Shaw frowned. “Am I going to have to fight someone?”

“Oh, don’t be jealous,” Root teased. “There’s plenty of me to go around.”

“I don’t want to swim anymore,” Shaw announced. She yanked her hands out of Root’s grasp and sat up, shifting Root into her lap. “Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
